


Broken Hope

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [24]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Souma and Kaoru grew up together, it's just a pity they didn't take the same direction.





	Broken Hope

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! This is Fictober day 24: “You knows this, you know this to be true.”  
> This is a follow-up to "Space Fireworks", or rather Space Fireworks is situated after this one!

Kaoru wished he had never met Souma when he was younger. He wished he never had joined the rebellion, and Souma had never joined the Empire. But it was too late to think about it now. Piloting his own ship, a one-person speeder, he did all he could to escape the defender ship's canons. The size and speed of his ship were an advantage that couldn't be denied, but the human inside and his heart and soul could sometimes be a terrible disadvantage.

For example, when Souma's face appeared on the screen, he accidentally lost his grip on his commands, which made him an easy prey. Immediately, he took the commands back, and kept fleeing, as fast as he could, trying to ignore the glare coming from the person on the screen.

"Disgrace!" a voice shouted, that made his heartbeat irregular; it wasn't good, if he let himself be distracted by such trivial things, then he was as good as dead, "come back here immediately and no harm will be done to you."

He smiled bitterly, keeping to himself that harm was already done to him, just by the fact Souma was able to join him.

"And what, you're going to put me back in that cell? No thanks, it stinks and my cellmate is kinda creepy."

 _I need to get back to the headquarters,_ he repeated to himself, doing his best so he could ignore Souma's voice and the pain he could hear in it. The same pain he felt at each word he pronounced. Closing his eyes, Kaoru sped up, trying to close his heart too. The connection, though? Hah, he'd give his life just so Souma's voice could be the last thing he heard, even if his words were of anger. Right now, though, he wasn't planning on dying.

"If you had come, all of this wouldn't have happened, you know this! You know this to be true!"

Suddenly, Kaoru stopped his course, and was surrounded by three chasers. Of course, if he hadn't joined the rebellion, his mother would still be alive, yeah, he knew. He could have stayed with Souma and they'd have lived a happy life. ...Or so it seemed. Because no matter what, he couldn't accept the ways of the Empire. His mother didn't either, and he agreed with her. Souma had a different point a view, one that didn't resonate with Kaoru - one that had lead them to fighting right now.

He let the chasers grip his ship, and lead him back into the defense ship. Once there, he let them put handcuffs on him, and lead him towards the one he was fleeing from. He hadn't answered Souma, and the general knew he had screwed up. The look on his face was frightened, as if he was scared Kaoru would do anything to him - yet he tried to keep his contenance, in front of his soldiers.

"Kaoru, I," he tried to start, before seeming to remember the two of them weren't alone in the room.

Kaoru refused to respond or to even look into his eyes. They both knew the general had made a huge mistake, that wouldn't be forgiven easily. Two mistakes, actually, one would just be harder on him than the other. The soldiers around him seemed to get a little impatient, noticing that neither of the two seemed to have any more words to exchange.

"Sir, where should we put him?" one of the men asked, and Souma seemed to realize at that moment who and where he was.

"Throw him in a single high security cell. We don't want him to escape again, and besides he still hasn't given us any information. I want three patrols to check on him per hour. And if he dares make a move, you can just shoot him."

 _Shoot me, huh? You've lost all of your pity suddenly?_ A brief look up told him there was undescribable pain into this request. Souma was only doing his job. Just like he was only doing this, sending a distress signal towards the rebellion. His feelings wouldn't change anything: Kanzaki Souma had gone way too far.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ And wish me luck because I don't have time and I need to finish my third OS of the day hahaha I'll post tmr morning from the first mcdonalds or Starbucks I find!


End file.
